Return to me
by RainbowArtist88
Summary: Rikku/Tidus. Instead of Yuna, the boy from Zanarkand falls in love with that hyper Al Bhed. Now Rikku and Tidus tell about thier feelings during the pilgrimage to those they are with. Don't expect any more regular updates, I have midterms.
1. Where are you?

Okay this is my first fic on FF.net NOT my first FFX one. I'm a Rikku and Tidus fan so I felt there were too few of these stories, I may try other pairngs too. I'll keep writng even if I get a few reviews. I won't do this crap of "I want 5 reviews or I won't write" I'll write even if one person reads.  
  
Thanks for the reviews.......people are so nice :) I'll try more descriptive things. Reading this again myself I see that I need that. Thanks people!!! =thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to square. Just b/c I go to a private school doesn't mean I'm rich!!!(I'm not.....I wish I was :D)  
  
  
  
Rikku stared out into the ocean. She let her blond hair fall to its full length and sway gently in the wind. Normally a happy and cheerful girl, The Al Bhed couldn't find the strength to smile. Tidus............. The boy with the golden hair and the dreamy blue eyes... Why did he leave?  
  
The ocean lapped gently on the shoreline. Reminding Rikku of the time Tidus left becasue of Sin's attack on thier ship. She hadn't know it then, but she had begun to fall in love with him.  
  
A strand of her golden blond hair fell in front of her face. Remiding her of..............Tidus. He had blond hair. Golden like the sunshine..............  
  
Blue eyes............. like the water. The water they had fought fiends in together. Rikku always enjoyed swimming with him. He always smiled at her.  
  
"Rikku?" A voice called interrrupting her thoughts  
  
Why should I bother to answer?  
  
Rikku felt as if nothing mattered. Why eat or sleep? If she died, she would go to the farplane with Tidus. Then she would be a pyrefly! She could float and fly on the water by the moonflow at night with Tidus. They would light up the water like stars. Then maybe he could take her to Zanarkand. Rikku had always dreamed of going to the greatest machina city ever. Why'd she love to have seen the tall buildings....the bliztball stadium.....and being able to stay up at night and see the lights.  
  
"Rikku....." It was Yunie's voice  
  
"Yunie...." Rikku said turning around "Why did he have to leave? He ....He....."  
  
Yuna sat down next to Rikku on the sand. Rikku looked into the girl's eyes. They were filled with caring and kindness. Yuna had always been there for Rikku after Tidus had left. She wanted to make sure her cousin was happy. Yuna's efforts had been in vain................. Rikku hadn't smiled in weeks. All of the guardians missed the energectic girl and her antics. They all had even helped in rebuilding home.  
  
During that time, with Rikku's newfound fame lots of boys had flirted with her numerous times, but it only made her feel worse. Her Dad had told her and her friends to leave for a while. It didn't help  
  
"Let's talk" Yuna said with a smile.  
  
Rikku sighed. Why can't they leave me alone? Rikku thought. She just wanted to be alone......alone to swim in her own misery. On the other hand..............maybe talking wasn't so bad.....  
  
"Me too." A voice said behind them a voice beloning to Lulu.  
  
Lulu......... she would know how she felt. She and Chappu had been close to marriage. Rikku was only 15, but the thought had entered her mind.  
  
Rikku nodded and took a deep breath in of the ocean air.  
  
And began to speak.  
  
This chapter isn't supposed to be that long......but it was too short before. Redo of CH2 is on the way and then ch3! 


	2. The meeting

Ch 2........ I know Chapter 1 was short.....I hope this is longer.  
  
Slight spoilers in this chapter Redone b/c of reviews...... thanks guys! Disclaimer: All chars are square property.  
  
= thoughts  
  
[ ] = translations of Al Bhed  
  
Rikku handed Tidus the food tray. The silly boy claimed to be from Zanarkand...but that's not possible....or is it? This got Rikku wondering.  
  
He had told of a whole life in Zanarkand. She had heard of Sin's toxin erasing people's memories sometimes......but not creating new ones. How could his whole life just not exist? He had memories, loved ones........ how could they all have been created in his mind? Besides, he would have begun to recover his memory by now.  
  
Tidus had said he was a star blitzer in Zanarkand. He told her of how he was always being compared to his, father, Jecht.  
  
Wait a second........ wasn't that the name of one of her Uncle Braska's guardian? Could this boy be the son of Sir Jecht?  
  
Why should she care anyway? These crazy summoners went on pilgrimages and got themselves killed. The guardians led them to thier deaths. However, Rikku never wanted to participate in the summoner snatchings. For some reason it didn't feel right. Maybe if the summoners choose that path, they should be allowed to go on the pilgrimage. Maybe.......  
  
"Heeeeeeey" Tidus said after taking a bite from the food "this is good!"  
  
Rikku gave a slight grin. She had always been good at cooking. She found her mother's recipie book a few years ago and ever since, her Dad's been having her cook for him. Everyone always said she had talent. Besides....... she loved to cook!  
  
"I made it myself!" She said standing up proudly.  
  
"Awesome" Tidus said and gobbled up some more "You are an awesome cook Rikku!"  
  
Rikku leaned on the edge of the ship's railing and stared out into the gloomy sky. The sky was filled with a sense of depression. Clouds blocked out the sun year-round, and ruins dotted the area. The strong fiends here seemed to give it a feeling of death looming in the air. The area of the baaj temple was always gloomy. But then again, It wasn't as hot as Home.  
  
Rikku liked her home being hidden away from the Yevonites who might do terrible things.....but why in the desert? Rikku had made it a point to be a scavenger and a thief ever since she was old enough. Anything to get away from dry Bikanel. Rikku almost always got lost in the changing sand dunes. The strong fiends scared her, and she's almost been gobbled up on many occasions.  
  
"You know.... " Rikku said turning towards Tidus. "I thought you were Al Bhed at first....until I saw your eyes."  
  
Tidus looked confused and scratched his head "huh?"  
  
"Al Bhed have blond hair."  
  
It was true. Yevonites didn't notice it. But Al Bhed had blond hair. Most Yevonites had brown or red hair, but Rikku had seen one or two with blond, but most didn't.  
  
"oh"  
  
"But.... you have blue eyes. Nice ones too!" Rikku said peering into the boy's eyes. Rikku had always been fasinated with Yevonite eyes. No swirl! It looked weird to her. Rikku always liked the color eyes the Yevonites had. Her father even suggested once that she was jealous of the Yevonites. She had learned the language, while most of the younger generation didn't bother too. Being bilingual has its advantages. Now, if she wanted a job she could work for Rin! Meeting all kinds of travelers could be fun!  
  
Tidus gave a sly grin "It's part of my charm."  
  
Rikku raised an eyebrow at that and giggled. Then, she suddenly remebered her promise to take him to Luca. And that he was a blitzer.  
  
"hold on a sec!" Rikku said and ran into the "house" part of the ship.  
  
She ran toward a bin of "extra stuff" Everyone threw junk in this container. She remembered seeing someone throw a blitzball in here  
  
"It has to be here somewhere..." she mumbled searching through a pile of things. Machina parts..........broken machina.......machina parts............a blitzball.  
  
"Blitzball!" Rikku yelled and ran back outside.  
  
Rikku was able to hold her breath longer then most blitzers. Yet she couldn't play the sport. She wanted to desperately, but there wasn't anyone to help her practice. Many times they would only help the Psyches. Rikku knew playing blitzball would be fun!  
  
"Here." Rikku handed him the ball. "show me something!"  
  
Tidus grinned and took the ball  
  
"Finally, you're speaking my language!"  
  
He threw the ball up in the air. He then jumped up and did a flip and hit the ball on the side of the "house" and landed just in time to catch it.  
  
Rikku was in awe.......... it was simply amazing! She wished she could do something like that..... then, she might be able to be in the tournament! It had always been one of her dreams to help a team win the tournament. There weren't many girl blitzers, and the few that did were held in high regard. Maybe she would be followed by a lot of boys!  
  
"That was amazing!" Rikku said clapping.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
Silence fell and Rikku and Tidus stood there looking at each other. Rikku studied Tidus.  
  
He's cute! Rikku thought to herself, then blushed slightly. Being 15, Rikku was interested in boys now. Unlike most girls, she hadn't been interested in boys unitl she was 15. Now Rikku found herself talking to every guy she saw.  
  
Tidus grinned once again "I bet you're pretty!"  
  
"What?" Rikku said in shock. Nobody had called her pretty before........... outside her family that is.  
  
"Well you wear that helmet and it covers it most of you're face. Why don't you take it off!"  
  
Rikku shurgged,  
  
Why not it won't do any harm........  
  
Rikku removed her hemet and blinked her eyes. Tidus was still looking at her  
  
"What!!!!!"  
  
"You're not pretty....." he began  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Rikku felt the blood rush to her face, she knew her face must be beet red. Tidus had called her beautiful. No boy her age had ever said that to her. She felt special all of a sudden. Someone besides a family member had called her beautiful........... did he really think it? What if he was just saying that? Rikku silently hoped that he really meant it. Some of the older girls told her that boys might just tell you they think they're beautiful just to get you to date them. Tidus didn't seem like that, but if he was a famous blitzer, he's been surrounded by lots of girls so maybe.......  
  
"Rikku!" a voice yelled, snapping her out of her daze.  
  
Her brother walked out of the "house" His voice was filled with fear. Something was wrong. The air seemed to get thicker as well. Soon the winds began to pick up. Something was wrong. Rikku could feel it in her blood.  
  
"Fa ryja du kad ehmeta!"[We have to get inside!] Her brother yelled.  
  
Waves began to rock the boat. Soon the water rose in the distance. It was no mistaking what was going on.  
  
"Sin!!" One of her comrades yelled.  
  
The boat rocked more and Rikku struggled to hold on to the railing. Rain pelted her exposed face and felt as if tiny knives were being thrown at her. The wind began to pick up as well and Rikku could hardly see. Soon she was drenched and wet.  
  
"Tidus!" she called out, remembering the boy. "Are you ok!?"  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She heard him scream and then he dissapered over the railing and into the water. Rikku tried to grab his hand but couldn't qutie get it.  
  
"TIDUS!" She screamed and tried to fling herself over the edge to save him, but her brother and his friend held her back. She saw him struggling in the water trying to swim against the suction from sin. She struggled once again, but was held back by her team.  
  
"Mad oui ku! E lyh cyja res!"[Let me go! I can save him!] Rikku yelled struggling agaisnt thier grip.  
  
"HU RIKKU!!!"[NO RIKKU!!!] Her brother yelled hold her back. "Sin femm gemm oui!"[Sin will kill you!]  
  
Rikku watched helplessly at Tidus dissapeared beneath the waves.  
  
Will I ever see you again?!  
  
  
  
I hope this chapter is better than it was before. Reviewers!!!!! Please let me know!!!!!  
  
Note: The chapters will probably get longer as I progress, with more characters and more complex situations there will be more material to write. Right now there isn't much.  
  
After this I'm going right to Yuna's kidnap. I'll explain then why Rikku decides to kidnap Yuna. 


	3. We meet again

Chapter 3  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for not updating in a while. I had writer's block, and I got a new puppy! And it was a total surprise! Don't expect updates that often.... I have midterms coming up..... boo. High School sucks  
  
BTW.... the fiend in here isn't in the game  
  
Disclaimer: All chars belong to square.  
  
SPOILERS  
  
= thoughts  
  
[ ] = translation of Al Bhed  
  
"Nayto Rikku?"[Ready Rikku?] Her brother asked  
  
Rikku was seated at the front of a machina, She was worried about what they were about to do. Her father had told them that her cousin, Yuna had begun a pilgrimage of her own. Rikku didn't know Yuna that well but she remembered meeting her once when she was little. It was right before Braska's pilgrimage. Her aunt Rini and Yuna came to visit.  
  
~~~~~~ *I know most of this would probably be in Al Bhed but ......*  
  
"This is your cousin Yuna..." Aunt Rini said showing Rikku the girl clinging to her robes. "Yuna.... this is Rikku."  
  
Cid smiled at his sister. He had distanced himself from Rini when she married a Yevonite, but it all seemed wrong now.  
  
"And I'm your Uncle Cid Yuna!"  
  
Yuna smiled a bit and let go of her mother's robes. She looked toward Rikku.  
  
"Wanna play!?" Rikku said jumping up and down. A new playmate would be fun!  
  
"Ummmm..... Ok!"  
  
Rikku grabbed Yuna's hand and led her to her room.  
  
The normally timid girl warmed up to Rikku. Soon the two girls were laughing and giggling . Then Rikku showed Yuna her dolls  
  
"Can we play house? Yuna asked holding a doll. She picked up a comb and gently combed it's hair.  
  
"Sure!" Rikku said and dragged out her doll house.  
  
They played house, and took Rikku's boy dolls and had weddings with thier girl ones.  
  
They had a lot of fun.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Rikku laughed at the thought of the memory. She never saw Yuna again. She remembered Aunt Rini grabbing Yuna in tears after Cid had begun aguing with her about something.  
  
Too bad, I bet Yuna and I would have been great friends....  
  
Yuna had grown up with Yevonites, her mind was corrupted. They were going to stop her from going on this foolish pilgrimage. However...... Rikku still had her doubts. If Yunie was really determined then maybe they shouldn't.  
  
Rikku, concentrate! You have to do what Tytto says!  
  
Rikku put on her helmet. She turned on the machina and made it go into the river.  
  
They were going to kidnap Yuna. Her brother and his team would grab Yuna from the Shoopuf and put her in the air bubble the machina made. Her guardains might attack, but they were prepared for that.  
  
Rikku kept her hands on the controls. Ready at a moment's notice. But then, her mind began to wander. She wondred if Tidus were still alive. He was kind to her........ Rikku wished she could see him again.  
  
Then..... her brother had Yuna! He put Yuna in the bubble and swam away. Rikku pressed buttons and moved levers, all in preparation for the machina to rise to the surface.  
  
Suddenly, everything flashed red.  
  
"YMAND, YMAND!"[ALERT, ALERT!] The machina's warning system had gone on.  
  
Yunie's guardians had come to attack!  
  
Rikku looked at the screen and saw that one of them was Tidus! He was alive! But......... he was attacking! Oh well..... she had to fight back!  
  
The fight lasted a long time, Tidus' sword was equipped with lightning strike. The machina was taking a lot of damage. Rikku frantically flipped switches, trying to save the machina, but soon everything failed and Tidus and the other guy grabbed Yuna.  
  
Tysh ed![Damn it!] I failed! Tytto's not gonna be happy....  
  
Soon the machina began to sink. Rikku decided NOW was a good time to ditch it. She took and deep breath and went out into the water.  
  
Rikku was weak from the fight, but she managed to swim up toward the surface. She filled her lungs with much needed air. Treading water, the tired Rikku needed to get to shore.  
  
She began to swim with the little strength she had left. Her muscles felt weak and begged for her to give up. Swim, Rikku! She edged herself on. After what seemed like a long time, Rikku felt solid ground beneath her feet. She collapsed on the ground and reached for a potion and drank it in a hurry.  
  
Rikku laid on the ground until she heard footsteps. Standing up she unzipped her wet suit and took off her headgear. She turned and saw that Tidus had been watching her. The stupid jerk had almost killed her!  
  
"Uhhhhh..... you're not dead?" He asked stupidly  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes.  
  
"Last time I checked I wasn't!" She snapped.  
  
"How'd you get here!?" Tidus asked ignoring her last comment.  
  
"You attacked me.....you big meanie!" That wasn't the nicest thing to say to Tidus........ she knew. Right now Rikku was pissed and tired. When you're pissed and tired, you're mean to anyone. However, seeing Tidus alive again made Rikku feel........... happier. Seeing him once again..... she felt different. She felt different about Tidus........ but she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason.  
  
"Oh...... that machina.... that was you?"  
  
Rikku nodded, then, being pissed and tired caught up with her.  
  
"And.... you attacked me!"  
  
"But you attacked us!!!!" Tidus defended  
  
"It's not what you think......" If only Tidus knew. Did he know he was helping lead Yuna to her death? Wait...... Tidus was from Zanarkand. His feelings toward her apparently hadn't changed... so his "memory" wasn't back. Otherwise being a Yevonnite, he would have called her a heathen. He... might not know what he was doing! If Tidus knew he surely woudn't have helped with Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
" 'Ey this some friend of yours?" The rest of the group had caught up with Tidus. The other guy who had helped Tidus fight her, came.  
  
"Uh..... this is Rikku she an Al Bhe.....uh....." Tidus stopped in mid sentence. That's right, his friends were Yevonites. If they knew...... It wouldn't be pretty.  
  
"Lulu, Yuna, I told you about her..." So he had told them...... Yuna she didn't mind. Hopefully Yuna hadn't changed much since she was 7. Then she wouldn't hate the Al Bhed. But this Lulu person.....  
  
"She saved your life, ya? Then your meeting must be the blessing of Yevon!" The guy with the accent made the prayer sign. Rikku just stood there innocently. She had no idea what to do. She was a teenage Al Bhed alone against a group of Yevonites. Tidus would probably defend her. Maybe Yuna would too. But still, the guy in the red looked really strong......  
  
"Uh..... Wakka........." The woman in black said  
  
"We need to talk......" Yunie said  
  
Rikku walked over to the woman in black, whom she presumed was Lulu, and Yuna.  
  
"I think its best if we talk alone." Lulu whispered in her ear.  
  
Rikku nodded. Feeling some confidence sneak in,she turned around to the guys.  
  
"Girls only! Boys wait over here please!"  
  
Tidus looked over at her and just grinned. Whenever he grinned, she felt light on her feet for some reason. Rikku smiled back and walked over to Lulu and Yuna. As she walked she heard the guy with the accent mumble something. "ahhhhhhh.......... women....."  
  
Suddenly Yunie threw her arms around Rikku.  
  
"It's good to see you again!"  
  
Rikku was overjoyed. Yunie, despite being cared for by Yevonites for ten years, still had no hate for her. Yunie was still her cousin and her friend.  
  
"You too!"  
  
Rikku had a lot of catching up to do with Yunie. They had to talk about what's happened the past ten years!  
  
Lulu smiled at the too. "It's nice that you too have met again, but I'm afraid I must interrupt. We need to discuss something."  
  
Yuna nodded and turned to her cousin. Rikku nodded as well.  
  
"I assume eveyone there knows you're Al Bhed. Except for Wakka." Lulu began  
  
"Who's Wakka? The guy with the accent?"  
  
"yes" Yunie said. "But the problem is, he strongly dislikes the Al Bhed."  
  
Rikku felt saddend by this. Yevonites blindly follow thier faith, and have prejudice to the Al Bhed without even thinking! This just made Rikku sick. She wished Yevonites would just understand them. They weren't evil, they just didn't believe in the religion!  
  
"Luckily, he's too dense to notice your eyes." Lulu said with a smile.  
  
So she would have to play along that she wasn't Al Bhed. It's not that hard. But she wouldn't like it....  
  
Rikku learned that the guy in red was Sir Auron. He was another of her Uncle's guardians. The ronso was Kimarhi. Kimarhi had cared for Yuna for the past ten years.  
  
"Um Sir Auron?" Yuna turned to the elder guardian. "I would like Rikku to be my guardian."  
  
Auron made Rikku look at him. She knew it was to confirm that she was indeed Al Bhed. She expected Auron to say something, but the crimson warrior said nothing, except asking Yunie if she was sure.  
  
Soon they continued on thier way  
  
During the battles Rikku wanted to prove herself a worthy guardian. She amazed everyone with her mix ability and steal ability.  
  
Tidus had impressed her however. Last time she ran into him, he could hardly stand up to the fiend. Now he was easily killing them in one blow.  
  
"You've gotten better!" Rikku complimented him  
  
"Really?! So have you!"  
  
Soon they ran into a large fiend that resembled a pig. It was large and had long tusks. Rikku was on the sidelines for this battle. Auron, Lulu and Yuna were up against it.  
  
Soon the hog ran for Yuna. Thinking quickly, Rikku pushed Yuna out of harm's way. Soon Rikku felt the impact of the hog's tusks. One had gone into her leg.  
  
"RIKKU!!!!" Tidus yelled. He ran towards her and stabbed the hog. Tidus stabbed it with such fury that Rikkku wondred if he was still the same person. It scared her.  
  
"Die you stupid thing!" Tidus yelled. He was on the back of the hog, stabbing it frantically with his sword. Soon the hog dissolved into pyreflies.  
  
"Are you ok Rikku?" Tidus asked with worry in his eyes. He took out a potion and handed it to her. Everyone stayed quiet, watching the moment between the two.  
  
Rikku drank the potion, but nothing happened. Blood kept pouring out of her wound. Tidus grabbed some cloth from his pack and put it on her wound.  
  
"It's not working......." Rikku said, her hands trying to block the river of blood from her leg. Tidus saw that she was in a lot of pain.  
  
Tidus went into the pack they had. He took out a roll of first aid tape and some disinfectant. Tidus cleaned up the blood and wraped Rikku's leg in the tape.  
  
"Are you ok now?"  
  
"Yeah I think so..." Then smiling at Tidus, she said "You're so sweet.."  
  
Everyone was amazed at the scene before them. Especially Auron, who thought that Jecht's son had no sense at all. Lulu smirked a bit, knowing the chemistry between the two blonds. Wakka was confused. Kimarhi just stood there, smiling to himself. Yuna smiled as well, she wanted her guardians to be happy.  
  
"Rikku.... why did you do that?" Yuna asked in her quiet voice.  
  
"I'm your guardian Yunie, I'm supposed to protect you."  
  
Everyone seemed surprised at the young Al Bhed's maturity.  
  
"Yes....but.." Yuna began  
  
"Enough, she was being a good guardian." Auron interrupted.  
  
Rikku was pleased. She had proven herself to the others. However, it was at the cost of being able to walk.  
  
"Um guys......" Rikku began. "I can't walk."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Waiting would delay the piligrimage." Lulu said , looking down.  
  
"Can't Yuna just heal her?" Wakka asked  
  
"It won't work. The hog's tusks have anti-magic shields on them. Any injuries they inflict, can't be healed." Lulu explained.  
  
Rikku watched the others think. oooooooh what if they leave me here?! No, Tidus won't let them  
  
"I'll carry her." Tidus said  
  
What? He was going to carry her? Rikku hoped he would.  
  
Why do I feel this way about him?!  
  
"What are you talkin' bout ya?" Wakka said, obviously still confused. He seemed to still be trying to understand his new best friend.  
  
Lulu was right about Wakka being dense...  
  
"Umm yeah, What are you talking about?" Rikku asked  
  
stupid....... don't you want him to carry you!?  
  
"Look, Rikku can't walk, so I'll carry her!" Tidus said once again, moving his fist in that trademark way.  
  
"Seems logical." Auron said and began to walk ahead.  
  
Yuna and Lulu shrugged and followed him. Wakka, still confused, followed ,and then Kimarhi.  
  
Tidus smiled and went over to Rikku.  
  
Rikku felt her cheeks go red as he put his arm under her knees and the other under her head.  
  
"Are you comfortable?"  
  
  
  
Sorry to any Wakka lovers out there, but he is kinda dense......... I mean he never notices Rikku's Al Bhed until they tell him......  
  
Please review!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: All chars are square prop.  
  
Sorry for not updating.. I have to study. It's my first time ever taking midterms.. And I'm really scared! I'll try to update as much as possible.  
  
Rikku was being carried by Tidus. The boy had made sure she was perfectly comfortable. She was nice and warm, snuggled up against his chest.  
  
"You're really sweet." Rikku said to him, smiling.  
  
Tidus looked over at the girl and smiled slightly "Awwwwwww. You're making me blush Rikku!" That grin of his. Rikku loved it. She loved everything about him.  
  
Why was she thinking this?  
  
It was no time at all before they were near Guadosalam. It was easy to tell because the fiends began to thin out. However, Tidus fell behind because of the load in his arms. Rikku wasn't heavy, but still he had been carrying her for a while.  
  
"Oh... we're falling behind... Sorry." Rikku apologized, looking innocent.  
  
"Hey. its not your fault!" Tidus said  
  
Wakka stopped walking and turned around. He had a large goofy grin painted on his face.  
  
" 'Ey lovebirds! Move it, ya?"  
  
L-l-lovebirds?!  
  
"Wakka!" Tidus yelled to his friend. Rikku knew her own cheeks were bright red, and she looked up to Tidus' face and saw his were too.  
  
Oooooo maybe he likes me?   
  
Tidus shook his head. Then he got an idea.  
  
"Hold on a sec Rikku..." Tidus put her down gently.  
  
He shuffled through his pack and found a blitzball. Grinning, he twirled it on his finger. When Wakka turned around, Tidus chucked the ball at him. It hit him right in the back of his head.  
  
"Ow?!"  
  
Rikku thought this was hilarious and began to laugh hysterically. Then Tidus joined in. The group turned around and Rikku saw bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
" That hurt, ya!"  
  
They only laughed harder. Then, with a mischievous grin, Wakka chucked the ball back at Tidus. Tidus however, saw it coming and dodged it. It bounced off a nearby tree and nearly hit Wakka again.  
  
By now the rest of the party saw their antics and were laughing. Even the stoic Auron had joined in.  
  
"It's not funny, ya!" That only made them laugh harder.  
  
"Ahhh." Wakka said and threw his hands up in the air.  
  
Soon the laughter died down and they reached Guadosalam.  
  
  
  
Tidus had grown tired of holding Rikku, and by the time they were in Guadosalam, she was leaning on Tidus and hopping on her good leg.  
  
Lulu explained how most Summoners just pass through Guadosalam, because there is no temple.  
  
Soon an old Guado came to greet them.  
  
"Ah lady summoner, Maester Seymour requests your presence." The guado moved his hand to take hers.  
  
Wakka thinking quickly, intervened.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. My name is Tromell Guado."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seymour had come out after Tromell's ....uh well maybe he just worshipped the guy. Tromell had talked about Seymour like he was a god or something.  
  
Seymour looked right at Rikku. She felt a chill run through her body. Something just wasn't right with that guy. Something about him. It was just creepy. Rikku could feel some presence around him that wasn't right.  
  
"Ah, Lady Yuna. one of your guardians is injured. Please allow me to heal her."  
  
Ewwww. I don't want him near me!  
  
"That would be nice, yes, but she was injured by a hog.. So." Yuna began.  
  
Seymour gave one of his creepy laughs  
  
"Yes, but this potion that we guado brew, can heal anything!"  
  
What a narcissistic...  
  
"I guess that would be fine.."  
  
Ummm don't I get a say in this...?  
  
Seymour took a potion and went near Rikku. She was sitting on a chair near the buffet table, mainly to relieve Tidus of his duties. However, the boy was standing beside her.  
  
Tidus eyed Seymour suspiciously as he unwrapped Rikku's wound. Rikku cringed as she saw the damage done to her leg. It was gross. However, Rikku was more grossed out at the fact that Seymour was touching her.  
  
Ewwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
He poured the potion on her leg and the wound magically closed up!  
  
It's all better!  
  
Tidus raised an eyebrow. The blitzer knew something wasn't right with that guy.  
  
Rikku jumped out of her chair. She walked around to test her leg. It was fine.  
  
"All better! Thanks!" Rikku said in a cheery tone that masked her true feelings for the guado.  
  
"You're very welcome Lady...."  
  
"Rikku!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Didn't Seymour creep you out?" Yuna giggled.  
  
They were trying to make her feel better still. It wasn't working. Rikku still couldn't get over her loss.  
  
That pilgrimage had changed them all. Yuna had totally changed her look. She now wore a white blouse, which tied up in the middle. Lulu often told her that she was going to fall out of it. She wore very short shorts, and a little half-skirt thing. (Think Yuna's look from FFX-2)  
  
Wakka was quieter than normal. He had confided in Lulu that he felt as if he had lost another brother. During the course of the pilgrimage, Tidus and Wakka had grown as close as brothers, often joking with each and practicing blitzball.  
  
Lulu seemed to be the same, but she hardly slept. She often sat awake wondering about Tidus and Sir Auron.  
  
Kimarhi had become more open and now was married to a wonderful Ronso woman, and was on his way to starting a family. Rikku thought perhaps with little fuzzy Ronso babies, she would feel a lot better.  
  
Rikku... Well we all knew how Rikku had changed.  
  
  
  
Lulu had gone before. Rikku was making her depressed. Chappu kept crossing her mind.. the feelings she had felt for him, she felt for someone else... Wakka...  
  
Lulu was flipping through the books of spells and things on Spira she had, trying to get Wakka, Chappu, and Rikku out of her mind. Suddenly she found it. The book quivered in her hands as she ran out the door to Rikku. This book. maybe it could solve all her problems!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus watched from the farplane. He, like Rikku, was deeply depressed from being separated from his beloved. How long had it been? He lost track of time.  
  
"Hey boy, stop moping around!" Jecht yelled to his son.  
  
Jecht and Tidus had reconciled now. Also Jecht's dream had come true, when Tidus played in one of the leagues in the farplane. He had been the star player. Jecht broke into tears when he saw his boy do the Jecht shot.  
  
"Leave me alone.. " Tidus mumbled  
  
"Please Tidus, we're only worried about you." His mother said  
  
"Fine.."  
  
His mother sat beside him. Even though she hadn't seen him since he was seven, Anita's motherly instincts had kicked in the moment she saw her son.  
  
"Talk to me ok?"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"No mushy stuff!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Zanarkand."  
  
It was his Zanarkand. He could see the restaurant he liked to eat at. The store where Auron had bought him his blitzing equipment, the old stadium where he had played as a kid. It was all there.  
  
Seymour was showing them his home.  
  
While the creep was blabbing, Tidus couldn't help but look at Rikku.  
  
Tidus admired her in every way, and he felt close to her because she liked technology. None of this crap that it was evil. Wakka was a great friend, but they way he was talking about how machines are evil and stuff, it just annoyed Tidus.  
  
He wondered why the Al Bhed eyes were that way. Green with a swirl in the middle. He thought it made Rikku beautiful. Not that she needed those eyes to be beautiful, still everything about her. Her blond hair.. Golden like his...  
  
Uh. wait why was he thinking these things?  
  
Sure.. Rikku was his friend and all, but why did he think about her so much?  
  
Ugh. This was really confusing. Tidus' whole life had been confusing for about 4 years.  
  
Tidus made a mental note to talk to Auron later about this.  
  
Now Seymour was showing them Yunalesca and her husband Zaon. Then he babbled on some more.  
  
Does that guy ever shut up?   
  
Seymour leaned over and whispered something in Yuna's ear. Her cheeks turned bright red and she ran over to the tables and gulped down a glass of water.  
  
"Wow your cheeks are bright red!" Rikku exclaimed  
  
Weird. I was going to say that..   
  
"He asked me to marry him."  
  
Tidus sighed at that memory. It was then; he really felt that he had been falling in love with Rikku.  
  
"Hey boy. you ok?"  
  
So. Jecht did care about him. a little..  
  
Tidus felt a tears begin to form in his eyes. Thinking of his friends and Rikku. he just couldn't help it. For most of the time he'd been on the farplane, he'd held back tears in fear that Jecht would make fun of him. Sure, they had made up, but still.  
  
Now, he didn't care.  
  
"Hey boy, what's wrong?"  
  
Tidus simply looked away. He was waiting for Jecht to call him a crybaby.  
  
"It's her isn't it?"  
  
Tidus nodded 


	5. Surprises

Chapter 5  
  
Ugh. the last chapter sucked. Sorry, but writer's block has taken its toll on me. I'll be sure to make this chapter better.  
  
Wow, you all are so nice..! Thanks reviewers! I'll try to finish this story and make it the best I can!  
  
Lady Geagua: are you like, reading my mind?! I was planning to do that, I'm sure that would be really cool!  
  
[ ] = Translation of Al Bhed  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"C'mon Rikku, just come in! You don't wanna be stuck here with IAuron/I do you?"  
  
Auron gave Tidus a look, underneath the collar, Tidus knew Auron was grinning. Living with a person for ten years kinda teaches you their habits.  
  
"But memories." Rikku began  
  
"Awwwwwww come on!" Tidus whined grabbing her hand.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tidus and Rikku walked hand in hand up the steps to the farplane.  
  
Tidus was amazed. It was beautiful. The farplane seemed so serene. Countless pyreflies dotted the plains. The myriad of flowers stretching for endless miles, the cascading waterfall. It was so peaceful. Tidus wouldn't mind dying if this is where you go.  
  
"Wow..." Rikku whispered in awe.  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
Walking over towards the others they could see that Yuna was calling her parents. Braska and his wife looked so happy together. Looking at them, Tidus wished that he could possibly get married and raise a family some day.  
  
"Let's go to Yunie." Rikku whispered to him  
  
They walked over to her. Yuna was on the verge of tears. Seeing them, she quickly wiped them away.  
  
"Hmmmm Uncle Braska and Aunt Rini." Rikku said looking at Braska and Rini.  
  
Rikku studied the two there, and Tidus wondered what the two cousins were thinking.  
  
"They look so happy together.." Yuna said softly.  
  
Yuna had a look of someone who wasn't sure of things. She was young and innocent, but had a world of responsibilities. She really didn't deserve this. People expected too much of her. Yuna turned to Tidus and soon had a smile on her face. Both Tidus and Rikku knew it was fake.  
  
"Call Sir Jecht!" Yuna exclaimed.  
  
"Yea!" Rikku echoed.  
  
Tidus looked down. How would he explain to them that Jecht was Sin? Heck, he didn't even know how. What would they do if they knew?  
  
Tidus looked out onto the endless plain.  
  
"He's not dead then, you know?" Yuna said.  
  
He's not dead because he's Sin.  
  
Tidus remained silent. Rikku and Yuna were unaware of the anger growing in Tidus.  
  
"I'm going to go see Chappu." Yuna left and walked towards Wakka and Lulu.  
  
Rikku looked at Tidus and saw his clenched fists.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked, concerned.  
  
Tidus turned away. Thinking of Jecht made him so mad! Why couldn't he be a normal dad like everyone else?!  
  
That was ten years ago Tidus, get over it.  
  
"Just thinking of him.. Makes me so mad!" Tidus confessed.  
  
"Who? Sir Jecht?"  
  
Tidus nodded.  
  
"Why?" Rikku asked in a little girl voice.  
  
Tidus explained how his father had made fun of him for crying and for stinking at blitzball. He never once praised the kid  
  
"..and what he put my mother and I through.."  
  
Then Tidus stopped in mid sentence. Floating right in front of him was his mother. He hadn't seen her for ten years. Tidus struggled to hold back tears.  
  
"Mom?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"She's very pretty." Rikku said "You look a lot like her."  
  
Tidus just stood there. He was still in shock  
  
"Tidus are you ok!?"  
  
Rikku moved in front of Tidus and looked into his eyes. He looked into hers; the green swirls were filled with worry.  
  
Why did Tidus enjoy staring into her eyes?  
  
She put her hands on his shoulders and continued to stare into his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Nice knowing you." Auron said, walking on after Rikku's lame excuse.  
  
Oooooo. How she despised that man.  
  
"Hey!" Tidus yelled to Auron.  
  
Rikku cringed as thunder struck. Ever since that incident as a kid, she's been scared of thunder.  
  
Everyone turned to him, while Auron stopped and turned to the boy. Nobody seemed to have the courage to yell at Auron. He was a legend to them. Now, they wanted to see why the blitzer had yelled at him.  
  
"You could cut her some slack Auron! Everyone's afraid sometimes!"  
  
How Rikku wanted to kiss Tidus right then and there. He was sticking up for her. Tidus was always sweet to Rikku, always sticking up for her and taking care of her.  
  
"It's not ok for a guardian, we must think of the summoner" Auron said coldly and began to walk away.  
  
"Meanie!" Rikku yelled and then flinched as another clap of thunder sounded.  
  
The rest of the party began to walk, except for Tidus. He grabbed her hand gently and then smiled and said "C'mon Rikku, I'll protect you."  
  
Rikku smiled and began to walk with Tidus. If he was around, she wasn't afraid.  
  
As they were fighting fiends, Tidus told Rikku to steal lightning gems from the fiends. Was it for customizing weapons? Maybe, Rikku had ignored the part about lightning stuff, but Tidus had read up on it in the guado travel center.  
  
Whenever fiend began to cast thundara on her, Tidus would take the hit for her. He also did this for Yuna, but so did Kimarhi, Wakka and Auron. So Rikku assumed he was just being a good guardian. However, she couldn't help but cringe whenever he yelled in pain from taking the hit.  
  
Pretty soon Rikku had collected a lot of lightning gems, and they were also nearing the travel center at the halfway mark of the plains.  
  
"Please can we go inside?!" Rikku begged  
  
"But we could pass through, ya?" Wakka argued  
  
"I think it would be best." Yuna said, almost lost in thought  
  
Yay Yunie!   
  
As they walked inside Rikku practically kissed the floor. No thunder!  
  
"Why are you so afraid of thunder?" Tidus asked  
  
Auron, Lulu, Kimarhi and Wakka also looked at the Al Bhed, curious as to why she had this fear. Yuna had gone to a room.  
  
"Well it all began when I was little.." Rikku said  
  
"I was swimming at the beach and this fiend attacked me! My brother came and tried to defeat it with a thunder spell, but he missed and hit me instead!"  
  
"Ouch" Tidus said scratching the back of his head  
  
"Yea." Rikku began to cringe at the memory, but soon she felt arms wrapped around her. She turned to be face to face with Tidus..  
  
How he was so kind to her. Rikku had never felt this way about a person before. It was a weird feeling. Rikku regarded Tidus as one of her friends, but he was something more.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm here now!"  
  
Rikku smiled  
  
"Still it was logical to use thunder, marine fiends are weak against it.' Lulu said  
  
Rikku nodded.  
  
"My brother said that too." Only in Al Bhed.  
  
"Ya, but Lulu fries dose fiends, ya!?" Wakka said pumping his fist in the air.  
  
Everyone, including Auron but except Kimarhi, laughed, while Lulu blushed.  
  
Tidus and Rikku stayed in the main lobby, while everyone else went to a room.  
  
"Got a present for you." Tidus said digging through his pack.  
  
"You know all those lightning gems you were stealing?"  
  
Rikku nodded  
  
Where's he going with this?   
  
"I made this." He said handing her some armor.  
  
Rikku took it, still bewildered.  
  
Tidus grinned once again  
  
"It's lightning proof!"  
  
Rikku's face lit up. She threw her arms around Tidus.  
  
"Thanks so much, now I won't have to worry about lightning any more!" She said jumping excitedly.  
  
"You're welcome!" Tidus said with a grin and then kissed Rikku on the cheek. He then quickly walked away to a room.  
  
Rikku stood there in shock, with her hand on the spot where Tidus had kissed her.  
  
You know what? She liked it.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuna was leaving with that guado guy. What was his name? Oh yeah, Tromell. Rikku didn't really care, but she IdidI care about Yuna marrying that creepy guy Seymour. Yuna wasn't in love yet, but Rikku thought a person should only marry for love. And she defintely wasn't in love with Seymour!  
  
She watched them walk. Suddenly, machina surrounded them.  
  
"Al Bhed!" Wakka yelled and jumped over the snowdrift. The others soon followed. Tidus looked over at Rikku, a look of worry on his face, and then jumped over the drift. Then Rikku followed.  
  
"Rikku!" A voice yelled.  
  
Crap, it's my brother!!  
  
Rikku pretended to ignore him; perhaps she wouldn't blow her cover.  
  
Tromell looked worried as the Al Bhed went up the cliff.  
  
"Thank you." He said as the guardians surrounded him and Yuna. Then Yuna broke from his grip and ran to join them.  
  
"Rikku! Fryd yna oui tuehk?!" [Rikku, what are you doing?!] Her brother yelled.  
  
"E's Yunie's kiyntenh! E'ja taletat du ramb!" [I'm Yunie's guardian! I've decided to help!] Rikku yelled.  
  
She turned and saw the confused look on Wakka's face. Ugh, she would have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
"Oui ryia vuncygah dra pamavc!" [You have forsaken the beliefs!]  
  
Tidus ran up beside Rikku and yelled to her brother "Mayja Rikku!" [Leave Rikku!]  
  
He knows Al Bhed?!  
  
Rikku turned around once again and saw that everyone looked confused. She was too! How did Tidus learn Al Bhed? In fact, who cares now?  
  
He brother, her, and Tidus argued some more. Tidus and her yelled in favor of Yuna, while her brother said he had to take her. Tidus yelled a lot of profanity to her brother. However, her brother soon yelled out that they would have to fight a machina with an anti-magic field!  
  
"That's bad!" Tidus yelled whipping out his sword.  
  
"Yeah, lets fight!" Rikku said, mad at her brother.  
  
They started out with her, Tidus and Wakka to fight the machina. Seeing the negator, Rikku knew the battle would be hard with that thing.  
  
"Wakka, hit that floating machina! It won't let Yuna summon, or Lulu use magic!" Rikku yelled, hoping Wakka would obey.  
  
Surprisingly, he did.  
  
The negator crashed to the ground. Then, the three switched out for Auron, Lulu and Yuna. Yuna summoned all her Aeons and the mana beam killed them. Rikku was glad it didn't hit them. Lulu was able to get in some more magic before the negator came back.  
  
Then, Auron destroyed it with the final blow.  
  
"E femm damm Vydran!" [I will tell father!] Her brother said as he retreated.  
  
Silence fell, as Rikku knew that Wakka was.. well. pissed.  
  
"How come you know Al Bhed, and you too Tidus!"  
  
Both Tidus and Rikku looked down.  
  
Rikku wondered how Tidus felt. Wakka was his friend and.  
  
"Because I'm Al Bhed, and that was my brother.." Rikku said looking at the floor  
  
"I learned it from Rin back in Mi'hen.." Tidus said "I wanted to know Rikku's language."  
  
Wakka then had an angry look on his face.  
  
"I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"  
  
Then Wakka turned to Tidus, with an even angrier look on his face.  
  
"And.. I thought we were friends, ya? And you go and learn the language of the heathens!"  
  
Rikku clenched her fists. Right now, she despised Wakka. He knew nothing! And yet he was bad mouthing her and her race, and Tidus who had enough respect for her race to learn the language. He should just shut up, along with all the other Yevonites who hated them.  
  
"Shut up!" Rikku yelled to him  
  
"Well if all you Al Bhed just died, then Sin would go away, ya?!"  
  
"Wakka!" Lulu said scolding him  
  
Rikku cupped her hands over her mouth, holding back tears. How could he say that?! Sin wasn't hanging around because of her people! It couldn't be.  
  
Rikku looked over to Tidus and saw that his face was filled with anger, and his fists were clenched.  
  
The next thing she knew, Tidus' fist made contact with Wakka's face, sending him backwards, right into Lulu, who was now supporting his weight. Wakka was basically in shock, staring back at Tidus.  
  
Tidus looked as if he was ready to beat the crap out of Wakka, seeing this, Rikku ran up to him and held him back.  
  
"No, Tidus stop!"  
  
However, Rikku's efforts were in vain, she simple wasn't strong enough to hold him back.  
  
Then, Auron came, his one arm out of its sling position, and held Tidus back.  
  
"Enough!" Auron scolded the boy.  
  
Tidus tried to struggle out of Auron's grip for a while. But, Tidus wasn't as strong as Auron, and the warrior just stood there as Tidus squirmed. Then he began to give up.  
  
Tidus relaxed in Auron's grip and then the warrior released him.  
  
"Never, Wakka, NEVER, say anything like that again!"  
  
Wakka got up on his own two feet. His own fists clenched in anger. Lulu looked worried, Rikku was too. It looked as if the two were going to kill each other.  
  
"Ya, well you're stickin' up for her, because you love her, ya?!"  
  
"Damn right I do!!"  
  
Did he just confess to Ithat?!/  
  
~*~  
  
Oooooo suspense. I hope you liked this chapter! Please R+R 


End file.
